


Serendipity

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #10 - Caught in a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistykins06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistykins06/gifts).



> As always, Sherlock and Molly don't belong to me.
> 
> Note: the title of this fic is in no way related to nor referencing the 2001 John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale movie of the same name.

"This is all your bloody fault!" Molly Hooper yelled as she pulled her rather thin coat closer around her.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to rain today?" Sherlock replied heatedly, as they walked along the side of the empty road.

"It’s England! It rains a lot! And this isn’t rain, Sherlock, this a full-blown deluge."

What had started off as an innocent day, a day filled with what should have been a cut and dry case once he saw the crime scene, had turned into a nightmare. They were far from their hotel, far from any car that could take them back to their hotel, and were stuck on the side of the road. Of course, in that moment, the skies had decided to open up and release the rain that had not been expected that day.

Molly jumped slightly as thunder rumbled off in the distance. “Great,” she muttered, glancing at the trees around them. Just where they needed to be when a thunderstorm decided to roll in as well.

"I suppose the thunder is my fault as well," Sherlock remarked dryly, turning to look at her.

Molly stopped short and glowered up at him. As angry as she wanted to be at him, seeing him with water streaming down his face, his hair plastered to his forehead and neck, his shirt stuck to his chest, she couldn’t help but look at how attractive he looked. Of course, she had always noticed, but there was something about finally being in a relationship with the man that somehow made him even more attractive. 

"You’re not God, Sherlock, of course the thunder isn’t your fault!" she replied hotly over the next rumble. "I hope you have some sort of an idea of how to get us to shelter."

Sherlock pushed his soaked fringe back as he looked forward. “There’s a house not far from here, a bed and breakfast if I remember from the ride in. We should be able to make it in a few minutes,” he replied. 

Looking down at her, he took her hand and started jogging, rushing her toward where he was sure the house had been. Water splashed at her ankles, soaking through her already soaked trouser legs and into her trainers. What she wouldn’t give to be able to strip out of the wet clothing and sink into a hot bath, even better if she could do so with Sherlock sitting behind her, his fingers following the small rivers from her bathing. 

As they rounded a corner Sherlock cried out in victory, pulling Molly across the road and up to the door. Standing under the alcove, he shook the water out of his hair and knocked on the door. An older woman opened the door and upon seeing them dripping on her doorstep, quickly ushered them in.

They were checked in for the evening and directed upstairs. Molly opened the door with the old key and walked inside. The room was quaint and small but it would be plenty for them. She quickly peeled off her coat and hung it over the back of the chair before she walked toward the bathroom to undress.

Sherlock watched her go, his eyes scanning her up and down. Of course he always liked how she looked in her denim trousers but seeing her in wet denim trousers, although likely uncomfortable, was an out of body experience. The wet fabric just hugged all her curves, not including her saturated jumper. 

She lightly closed the door behind her, not closing it completely. He began peeling his own wet clothes off, draping them on top of tables and on the back of chairs. The warm air in the room felt good against his chilled skin, but he knew something that would feel even better.

He waited until the sound of running water filled the room before he too entered the bathroom. He wrapped his damp arms around Molly’s waist from behind, flattening his hands against the smooth skin of her stomach. He began to pepper kisses along her skin. “Joining me?” she murmured, pulling herself slightly out of his grasp. The door to the bathroom finally closed completely and the sighs and moans that wafted through the door were Molly’s answer.


End file.
